


The Morning After (They know and hate each other)

by ConfusedPython



Series: Awkward Encounters Alternate Endings [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of being drunk, Mutual hate, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPython/pseuds/ConfusedPython
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke hate each other, however Michael gets drunk and doesn't expect a hot guy to take him home. When he wakes up in the morning and realises who the stranger is he needs to get out. And fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (They know and hate each other)

Michael woke up with a hangover and someone’s arms wrapped around him. When he decided it was time to move he discovered his own arms were wrapped around this stranger. After moving around a little more (and a glance around the sun lit room to confirm) he realised he was naked. In the same bed as the stranger. He turned his head to get a look at this stranger and just about shat himself. He needed to get out of there, before the man who was holding him so warmly in his arms woke up.  
Hemmings would kill him if he found out. How did Michael not recognise him? Probably too drunk to focus. Focus that’s what Michael needed now. First off, where the fuck are his clothes?  
It only takes a minute, but he finds everything that’s his and escapes out the door to walk promptly into another body.  
“Hello Michael, did you.. uh, get lost?” Michael looked up at the familiar voice and groaned.  
“Not so much Cal.” He replied. “I just, uh, need to get home. Can you call Ash?” He glanced nervously at the door behind him.  
“Sure, I’ll make you some coffee while we wait.”  
“Thanks, but I think I’d rather water and panadol.” Calum laughed loudly and led Michael through to the kitchen.  
“That explains more than a few things.” Cal said as he flicked the coffee machine on. Michael would ask questions but just wasn’t feeling up to it.  
“Here” Calum handed him a glass of water and a couple panadol before puling his phone out of his back pocket.  
“Hey Ash.” He said when his call was answered. “I found where Mikey is. Yeah, you’re not going to believe it. Yeah, but for now how about you get your sorry ass over here and pick him up. Yeah alright, see you soon.”  
Calum poured his coffee and stared at Michael over the top of his cup, taking a drink before speaking again.  
“I take it you don’t want me to wake Luke up.” That sent Michael into a mild panic.  
“No, no, no.”  
“Hey, relax, I won’t. But maybe you could tell me why you were in his room. I thought you hated Luke.”  
This caused a sigh. “I went out last night, just for a break. Got drunk and went home with some hot guy to hook up with.”  
“But this cute guy happened to be Luke.”  
“I said hot, not cute.” Michael defended.  
“But still; you called Luke hot.” Michael groaned.  
“I was drunk.”  
“Drunk actions are sober thoughts.” Calum said in a sing song tone.  
“Fuck off.”  
“What have you done to upset our poor Mikey now?” Ashton asked as he walked through the door and slung his arm around Michael.  
“I think he’s just having trouble remembering last nights events.” Calum joked.  
“Coffee, coffee, coffee.” Luke muttered stumbling into the overcrowded room making a beeline for the machine. What caught Michael’s attention was the fact he had walked out in boxers that were barely covering his sharp hip bones and nothing else.  
“Well we’ll see you at the pizza parlour at 1?” Ashton asked.  
“It’s a date.” Calum said as Ashton and Michael started to make their way out. “And warn me next time so I can get my earmuffs out.” Calum winked. Luke looked confused while Michael groaned, turned into Ashtons side and pulled the boy out with him.  
“What are you talking about?” Luke’ asked after the front door closed..  
“What exactly do you remember from last night dear Lukey?”  
Luke stared blankly at his roommate for a moment before he dropped his head onto the bench with a bang and groaned. “Fuckkk.”  
“So, all of it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending number 1. Kudos if it's your favourite.


End file.
